The embodiments described herein relate generally to a controller for a line voltage drop compensation system, and, more specifically, to a controller for determining a resistance of a power transmission line and controlling a voltage output of a boost circuit compensation module to compensate for a voltage drop between a power supply and a load due to the resistance of the power transmission line and methods of using the same.
Electrical power is transported using several methods in commercial and industrial systems. One of these methods includes using a conductive wire, referred to as a “line”, to transfer power between a power supply and a load. A voltage drop is associated with transferring power through the line, and the transmission distance can be relatively large, resulting in a substantial drop in the voltage that is received at the load. That is, the line has a resistance sufficient to cause a noticeable voltage drop between the power supply and the load. The load may be a component, such as a radio, that requires a specific voltage to function and that will be damaged or become inoperable if power with an incorrect voltage is provided.
At least some known power delivery systems incorporate boost circuit systems that compensate for a voltage drop resulting from transferring power between a power supply and a load through a transmission line. Such systems may determine the voltage drop between the power supply and the load using test signals sent through the power transmission line, using test modes during operation, or using additional components such as sensory wires to measure the resistance. However, such systems may require interrupting the flow of power to the load, inducing variance to the power supply output voltage, and resulting in relatively long response times to changes in resistance. Additionally, such systems may require additional components that increase the cost and reduce the robustness of the system. Accordingly, an effective and efficient method for determining the resistance of a power transmission line and compensating for the line voltage drop is needed.